


some sort of exquisite poison

by kyluxtrashcompactor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Prompt Fill, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks, Virgin Hux, dub con elements are purposefully avoided, i've got a thing for Hux in a black tank top and dog tags and I'm not sorry, it's not really clear who is in control here, mouthy droids that pay the price for their insolence, turns out Ren agrees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyluxtrashcompactor/pseuds/kyluxtrashcompactor
Summary: Now that Ren is Supreme Leader, he can get whatever he wants; that includes sexual relief from Hux, who is so power-hungry he immediately accepts Ren's advances. Ren wants a simple, transactional deal; he'll fuck Hux, get himself off, done. What he didn't expect is for Hux to be a virgin and also a trembling, moaning mess under him. He also didn't expect to find him this adorable, and definitely not to end up wanting to make gentle love to him.-fill for this Kyluxhardkinks prompt





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllaBesmirched (El_Bell)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_Bell/gifts).



> Thanks SO much to Ellabesmirched, who not only told me I should write this prompt, but encouraged me along the way. *muah*

The Finalizer’s corridors were dark but for the intermittent strip lighting that framed the shape of the walkways. Kylo moved through the red-tinted, artificial dusk, making his way through E-deck in the small hours of delta shift; it was, he hoped, the time he would least likely encounter anyone who would make it a topic of gossip when they saw the new Supreme Leader skulk into the medical wing.

It wouldn’t do for it to get around that Kylo Ren was mortal. Fully so.

He’d waited as long as he could, throwing himself into the myriad duties that cascaded onto his shoulders in the absence of Snoke. Everything had been made more difficult by the constant acrobatics of avoiding Hux, who was convinced that Kylo would begin to take his advice seriously if only he repeated it enough times. His voice was like fingernails on durasteel, and it set Kylo’s teeth on edge just to think of it.

He paused outside the door to the medical wing, glancing up at the concave, plasteel lens of the camera mounted in the ceiling like an accusatory eye, recording his moment of weakness.

The nerves in Kylo’s side chose that moment to send a sharp lance of pain through his torso, like a direct challenge to his hesitation. Sucking in a breath and exhaling slowly through his nose, Kylo stepped forward and passed the palm of his hand across the admit sensor. It emitted a pleasant, encouraging _ding_ and glowed green as the door whisked open.

A droid was striding forward to meet him as he stepped inside, but Kylo stalked past it in a hurry to move deeper into the wing, where he wouldn’t be visible to anyone passing in the corridor.

“Lock the doors,” Kylo told the droid, whose greeting had turned into a flustered inquiry and then, soothingly, a very courtly _“At once Supreme Leader._ ”

 _Kriff_. If only he could get that kind of obedience out of Hux. “Admit no one,” Kylo told it, shifting around the side of the wall into what must be the reception area. He’d been in no state to commit details to memory the last time he’d been here.

“But sir…” the droid began.

Kylo cut it off with an uplifted hand and a severe look. Reverence for his position hadn’t lasted long. “No one is to know I was here.”

The droid’s angular, chrome-plated face managed to look affronted. “Supreme Leader, HHA policies dictate that all health related information is kept private unless at the…”

“Fine,” Kylo snapped. “Just...make sure it stays that way. Where is the physician on duty? Or is that you?” Being delta shift, it was most likely that the medical technician would be automated, which was according to his design.

“MD38 is currently in exam room one,” the droid informed him. “If you’ll just have a seat here, I will…”

“I’m not filling out paperwork,” Kylo said, scanning the first corridor leading away from the reception area. A placard above it read _Exam Rooms 1-4_ , and Kylo moved in that direction, ready to get this over with so that he could possibly, _maybe_ , get some karking sleep.

“Sir!” The droid squealed, and Kylo heard its heavy footfall behind him as it hurried to catch up. “Sir, you will have to wait. I really insist.”

Its stern tone, prim now instead of that glorious ring of deference, drove into the back of Kylo’s skull like a hot knife. Without looking back and without breaking stride, he flung the droid away with the Force. It struck the medical wing’s door with a shriek of metal and a flurry of electronic wailing.

There was a red light shining from the control panel next to the door of exam room one, and the sight of it stoked Kylo’s burgeoning rage. He'd waded through enough self-reproach to bring himself to the point of asking for help, and it didn’t need to be any more gods-damned _difficult_.

But it didn’t have to be. Not for him.

Irrational with pain, he flicked his hand across the door and it parted for him, the panels pulling away from each other with the wheeze of abused hydraulics.

At first, Kylo did not fully register what he saw. He’d taken two long, purposeful strides through the door when he stopped, mouth open before it could form words, and face slack.

He took in the medical droid hovering beside the exam table and dismissed it outright. He’d expected it to be here. Seated on the table, however, was something so unexpected that his mind failed to assemble the pieces and left him unable to process anything else but sensory data and that this was _Hux_.

He sat on the padded table with the folds of a powder blue medical gown open at center torso, the fabric pooling in the crook of one bony elbow while the other arm was extended over his head, revealing the sickly greenish-yellow bruising that painted his prominent ribs. The room must have been chilly, because the pale skin on Hux’s arms was speckled with goosebumps, and the tuft of orange hair in the pit of his arm seemed like far more personal a detail than the way his chest flushed pink like a Tatooine sunrise. Kylo had seen Hux livid before, but his face always turned a blotchy, angry red, not this soft color that made him look like a teenager caught with holoporn.

That didn’t last; in a space of seconds, the mask of outraged General Hux descended in fire-tinged rage, those mercurial eyes turning a shade of slate gray that Kylo had never seen before.

“How _dare_ you!” Hux rasped in a sandpaper dry voice. He jerked his arm down and snatched the hospital gown over his shoulder, sliding off the table in the same motion and backing away from Kylo as though he could escape through the bulkhead.

The medical gown ended just before Hux’s knees, which were knobby and boyish above shapely calves dusted in white-gold hair. It distracted Kylo from Hux’s steam cloud of ire until Hux snatched a jar of tongue depressors off the exam room table and hurled it at him.

“Get _out!_ ”

Kylo threw his hand up just in time to swat the jar away with a lazy nudge from the Force; it hit the wall and spat the wooden sticks across the floor.

MD-38 stepped forward, placing itself between Kylo and the shivering General. “Sir,” it said. “This is most irregular.”

“Irregular!” Hux snarled. “This is completely in character for our illustrious _Supreme Leader_. Does whatever he wants, whenever he wants, just like the spoiled brat he is.”

Hux’s spiteful words and the way his practiced Imperial accent took on a mocking tone, like he was speaking to gutter trash he was too good to even step on, brought Kylo’s mind back online.

It was at that precise moment that MD-38 lifted its mechanical hand to Kylo’s side, meaning, most likely, to guide him from the room. The touch sparked a flare of agony along the over-sensitive nerves above his hip, and Kylo reacted from a well of pain, embarrassment, and rage.

It wasn’t a conscious decision to deflect the catalyst of that feeling, to reach out with the Force and throw the droid away, but it happened. Hux flinched and covered his face with crossed forearms as the droid spun past him and slammed into the corner of the small exam room, and before Kylo got control of himself, the droid’s torso had caved in with a noise like a fist closing over an aluminum can. The soft green light in its eyes faded, and it slumped to the floor.

For a moment, the only sound in the room was the rocking of plastic against durasteel as an overturned canister of gauze pads slowly settled on its side.

Hux’s pale hand shot out and slapped it off the counter, white cotton bursting across the floor at the feet of the ruined medical droid.

“That’s _absolutely_ perfect, Ren,” he shouted, then sucked in a deep breath and wrapped his arms around himself, like he was trying to hold his rage in.

Ren didn’t think he’d ever seen Hux lose his temper this way, and his mind skipped back to the bruising that colored his side beneath the med gown. There were dark smudges beneath Hux’s red-rimmed eyes too, and he looked just as tired as Ren felt.

“Sorry,” Ren mumbled before he realized he meant to say it, then wished he could take it back. He found himself looking at the floor, and forced his eyes up to glare at Hux. “Shouldn’t you be on the bridge, pretending that if the crew sees you on every shift they’ll remember who’s really in control?”

The flush on Hux’s face washed off, replaced by a pallor that made his eyes look fevered. “At least I make an effort to do my duty, instead of only coming out of my blasted chambers to destroy valuable pieces of my karking ship!” Hux pointed a quivering finger at the irreparable medical droid. “Do you know that was the _only_ model like that in the fleet?”

“We can get another,” Ren growled, folding his arms. He couldn’t help the way his eyes tracked down the slender curve of Hux’s throat to the shape of the collarbones beneath the gown.

“What, so you can destroy that one too? Why don’t we get ten of them, just in case you have another fit in the middle of the night?” Hux took the several steps between them, pausing just in Ren’s space with chin tilted defiantly up. “If you ever think to lead the First Order in anything but name, you need to get control of yourself,” he hissed. “Find some better way to sate your karking temper.”

Hux’s words sounded too much like words Snoke had spoken to him, and Luke before that. Ren felt his anger threading into the Force, threatening to lash out, just as he had on the ship on Crait.

Something about the way that Hux felt unarmored, standing there thin and pale and in bare feet on the cold floor, stopped him. Regret itched in the back of his mind at the way he’d tossed Hux aside days before, leaving him battered and seeking the same clandestine care that Ren himself was here for.

And so Ren took a deep breath, let it out slowly through his nose, and forced himself to try a different approach. “And how exactly do you propose that I ‘sate my karking temper?” he asked. He waited for something clever from Hux, a genuine proposal in the scheme of the First Order’s galactic domination--a mission, perhaps, that Ren alone could carry out. Something, anything to focus the chaos in his soul.

“I don’t know, you sodding bastard,” Hux said, stepping back like the question offended him. His thin arms were still wrapped around his torso, and he quirked both eyebrows. “Get laid. It’s great for relieving tension.”

Kylo’s breath left him in an incredulous huff that was a mixture of surprise and annoyance. “That’s your advice? Go get laid? The Supreme Leader of the First Order should...what? Take a holiday at a brothel?” His lips twitched up at one corner, and he unfolded his arms, advancing on Hux to close the space he’d put between them. He looked down his nose at the general. “Or are you offering to spread your legs for the good of the empire?”

Kylo had been expecting that barb to strike in a way that would deeply offend, to humiliate; it was an easy assumption for what he knew of most men. He was not, therefore, prepared when Hux’s pupils expanded just slightly, shrinking the blue-green irises. Hux’s eyes narrowed.

“If that’s what it takes,” he said. It sounded like a challenge.

Their game had always been one of who could push who farther. “Fine,” Ren said, smirking, the violence in his blood beginning to cool. “Your quarters, next cycle. 2300 hours.” He leaned closer, cheek nearly touching Hux’s and feeling the heat radiating from him. “I expect you to be ready for me,” he whispered in Hux’s ear. “Clean. Smooth. Open.”

When he drew back, Hux’s pupils were huge in his round eyes. He looked horrified, and Ren had to suppress his laughter. He backed away from the general, the ache in his body forgotten.

“Well?” Kylo asked, expecting Hux to break, to stammer out an excuse or an awkward apology.

Instead, Hux swallowed, throat bobbing, and he lifted his chin. “Yes, Supreme Leader.”

Kylo blinked, watching Hux’s face and waiting for him to concede. When the intensity of the look they exchanged began to grow too heavy, Kylo finally cleared his throat and stepped back toward the door.

“Good,” he said, though it sounded rather lame in his ears. To cover it, he added with a gesture at the inoperable medical droid. “See that this gets cleaned up and a suitable replacement is found.”

That brought Hux back to himself. “ _I_ should clean this up?” he sniped. “It was you that…”

Kylo waved a hand to cut him off, and Hux clamped his mouth shut and flinched back again just a centimeter before he stopped himself.

“Delegation, Hux,” Kylo said, infected with a macabre sense of humor and inspired to quote one of Hux’s own anecdotes back to him. “Delegation is the key to authority. Now that Snoke is gone, I’m at the top of the food chain.”

All the pretty color had drained out of Hux’s face, replaced by the bone-white pallor of fury. Kylo reached out, touched the tips of two fingers to the underside of Hux’s chin and turned his face aside before he ran the pad of his thumb over the pulse point in his throat. Hux let him do it, and it made Kylo’s body thrum with a surprising, hot want. It was enough to make him jerk his hand away like he’d been burned.

“Your quarters. Tomorrow,” he repeated, dismayed to hear the way his voice was almost hoarse. Before Hux could turn back to face him, Kylo turned and fled the room.

 

He was forced to spend another night in pain, but it was eased somewhat by allowing himself the indulgence of a real shower. Steaming hot water  pounded on his tense shoulders while he tried to work his cock to hardness thinking of Hux’s pale body beneath that medical gown. He kept coming back to the bruises, which made his arousal flag, and so he tried imagining Hux from behind, on his knees, legs spread. Except he couldn’t picture it, not enough to bulldoze through everything else on his mind, and so he gave up and went to bed frustrated.

He dreamed. In the dream, he lay in an unfamiliar bed that seemed far too large to fit in any typical room. The sheets were silken and cold, and there was someone there with him. He couldn’t distinguish features; there was only a man-shaped glow, like an overexposed image, but he could feel the touch of soft hands on his body and hear a voice that asks him _why do you hurt?_

He woke late, mid beta cycle and in a daze, and suddenly the entirety of the previous night felt like a dream. The more he tried to picture that encounter with Hux in the medical wing, the less real it seemed.

There was only one way to find out.

After ordering a mild narcotic to dull the ache in his side that he would, eventually, have to deal with, Kylo descended upon the bridge. In his peripheral vision, he saw the command crew come to their feet in deference, but he didn’t acknowledge them as he strode toward Hux. The general was at the bow of the ship, hands behind his back, face turned toward the stars. He looked pensive, withdrawn, until he seemed to sense Kylo and turned his head.

Hux faced forward again so quickly that Kylo’s step faltered just briefly. Hux’s color was high, pink blooming above the starched black collar of his uniform.

So it _had_ really happened.

Kylo bit back a wolfish smile as he came to a stop just behind Hux--not too close to appear improper, but close enough that he could hear low-spoken words.

“General. I’ve woken today feeling rather...tense.” How many buttons would he have to push before the truth came out that Hux had, of course, not meant anything he’d said he night before? “I was considering a sparring session in the training sim with that new assault mech. The one you commissioned from…”

He didn’t get to finish, as Hux whirled around, outrage in his eyes. “Don’t you dare,” he hissed.

“I”ll do what I want, General,” Kylo said, backing away a step.

Hux glanced about the bridge, blanching. Turned his fierce, cold eyes on Kylo. “My office, now,” he hissed, and shouldered past Kylo. His footsteps echoed off the durasteel command platform, polished boots reflecting the light.

Kylo followed, curious, and more than a little aroused by anticipation.

Hux disappeared down the corridor to his private office, and Kylo went languidly in his wake, enjoying the ripe tension and barely controlled anger rolling off the general in waves.

When they were behind closed doors in Hux’s command suite, Hux barked an order at the computer to keep the office sealed until his say-so, and then he stalked to his desk, roughly shucking his leather gloves one finger at a time.

Kylo hovered in the middle of the room, watching, drinking in the way the Force twitched and undulated around Hux, speaking plainly of a battle between indecision and dogged determination.

Hux tossed first one glove on the desk, and then the other, turning to face Kylo as those fine, white fingers brushed the front of his uniform. Then he was drawing a nearly invisible zipper down, exposing a shirt beneath of some other fabric.

Kylo had expected something like this, but when faced with the reality of it, he was suddenly overcome with second-hand embarrassment. He took a step forward without meaning to, the desire to zip Hux’s uniform back up clear in his mind.

Hux’s hand shot up, palm out. “Stop,” he said. The outstretched hand closed into a fist, one finger extending to the conference table left of the door. “Over there. Against the table.”

Kylo’s mouth hung open briefly, but when Hux’s eyes narrowed, he shifted back several paces, found an edge of the table with one hand, and hesitated before leaning back against the table and balancing on his palms. It felt falsely casual, because his heart was jackhammering in his chest with some foreign feeling that he could only compare to the way a predator must feel while waiting for the perfect moment to pounce.

Hux looked less delicate in this light, with the ribbed black tank top exposing arms that were more toned than waifish, if still slender. Strapped to his right forearm was the monomolecular blade Kylo knew he possessed but had never seen, and he couldn’t take his eyes off of it as Hux crossed the space between them.

 _All_ the space between them. Hux left none, nudging Kylo’s thighs open with his knee and fitting himself deftly into the hollow. The way Kylo was slumped against the table put them at the same height, and Kylo could feel the outline of Hux’s cock pressed against his; neither of them were hard at first touch, but heat stirred in Kylo’s gut as blood rushed down.

“Is this what you’ve needed all this time?” Hux whispered, so close Kylo could feel the heat of his breath and smell the scent of caf and peppermint. Hux’s fingers tugged at the clasp of Kylo’s belt, yanked it off and let it drop to the floor.

Kylo fought the urge to laugh; not because he found any of this funny, but because he didn’t have a reaction in his repertoire that even remotely fit this experience. He’d been with plenty of men in his less tempered days of hunting Force-sensitive sleepers on backwater planets, but none of them were remotely like this.

Hux’s right hand closed around Kylo’s hip, the thumb digging into the bone before finding the crease where thigh met torso. He traced that line downward, and Kylo instinctively opened his legs wider, watching Hux’s eyelashes flutter in response. There was something about the way he was trying to hold Ren’s gaze that felt at once stern and soft, the one vying for dominance over the other such that Kylo had, for once, no idea what Hux was feeling.

Before he could examine it further, Hux’s hand turned and pressed into the soft meat of Kylo’s thigh, palm down.

“Your femoral artery is just…” he stroked his thumb down the inside of Kylo’s leg. “...here. With the right touch…” he leaned close, closing his fingers around the muscle beneath, speaking against Ren’s lips. “...I could have my blade in my hand. Could sever that lifeline. Not even the Force is fast enough to stop me.”

Kylo _felt_ his own pupils widen, and he realized he was holding his breath. He’d always thought of Hux as a sniveling weasel, all talk and no teeth, but this. This was not an act. Danger radiated off him in a way that felt like a pulsing, red warning light through the Force, urging him to act.

He swayed forward, seeking Hux’s lips with his own, but Hux pulled back and flipped his hand over, cupping Kylo’s balls roughly and squeezing. Kylo yelped, clenched his teeth and glared at Hux, whose lips turned up in dark amusement.

Hux’s free hand searched blindly for the tiny eye-hooks on the center seam of Kylo’s tunic, then deftly plucked them open one by one until the cool air seeped through the part. When Hux had the last hook unfastened, he slipped his hand through to lay fingertips against Kylo’s skin.

Kylo shivered; Hux’s fingers were cold as he traced the curve of his chest, slid them over the contours of his abdomen, brushed his nails softly through the hair below his navel. The iron grip on Kylo’s balls relaxed as Hux drew down the zipper of Kylo’s pants.

Then Hux’s touch was gone entirely and he was kneeling, easing into an agile crouch. Kylo realized at last what Hux intended for him and he sucked in a breath, overwhelmed with arousal and finally, completely hard.

“I hope you know,” Hux murmured, hooking his fingers over the hems of Kylo’s leggings and briefs at the same time. “This is the only reason you will ever see me on my knees for you.”

Kylo’s mouth fell open; as Supreme Leader, he ought to say something to that overt bit of defiance, but he was at a loss for words. The sight of Hux... _General Hux_ , on his knees and gazing up at him with lust-dark eyes robbed him of coherent speech..

Like he’d read some kind of victory on Kylo’s face, Hux smirked. He pulled, sliding Kylo’s pants slowly over his hips. Gooseflesh erupted across Kylo’s skin as he was exposed to the air, balls drawing up close to his body and his cock feeling unnaturally hot where it stood out from his belly.

“I think I like this side of you,” Hux said, lifting a hand to trace Kylo’s length; it twitched in response and Kylo stifled a whine.

“What side,” he asked hoarsely. “My dick?” He’d meant that to sound facetious, but it hadn’t come out that way.

Hux turned his eyes up, wrapped his hand around the base of Kylo’s shaft. “The _quiet_ side,” he said, squeezing.

Before Kylo could think of a response, Hux stroked down, drawing the foreskin off the swollen, flushed head and he leaned in to slide his pink tongue through the slit before taking the whole tip in his mouth. Kylo’s knees felt like water, thighs trembling as he watched Hux swallow him like he’d done this a thousand times before. He couldn’t help imagining Hux as a young cadet, on his knees like this for some boy in the Academy dormitories, honing his skills.

Kylo touched a hand to the side of Hux’s head, traced the curve of his head through the perfectly coiffed shell of his red hair. “Is this how you rose to power so young?” he teased, voice husky and deep.

Hux drew back, lips sliding almost off Kylo’s cock before he met Kylo’s eyes again and bared his teeth, their straight, white lines pressing just short of painfully into the meat of his glans.

Kylo got the message, the threat of it tingling along his spine.

He let Hux do his work, mesmerized by the way the color was high on Hux’s cheeks, his lips red and spit-slick, moisture clinging to those pale eyelashes as he swallowed Kylo almost to the root and made it look effortless. His tongue found every sensitive groove and ridge along Kylo’s shaft, one hand wrapped around the base and the other fondling his balls, which seemed to grow heavier with every stroke.

“Hux,” Kylo finally hissed, feeling his climax stirring far sooner than he would have liked. Stars knew if he’d get Hux between his legs like this again.

Hux drew back, understanding the urgency in Kylo’s weak voice. Kylo’s cock slipped out of his mouth, glistening saliva clinging between the head and his swollen lips before it broke. Kylo could barely see the color in Hux’s eyes.

“Not in my mouth,” he said, making it sound like he found the idea vile.

Kylo was too far gone to care. He dug his fingers into Hux’s hair, the pomade crackling. “Then where?”

Hux gave the tip of Kylo’s cock one, last teasing flick with his tongue and then sat back on his calves. He tucked the fingers of both hands beneath his black tank top and pulled it until it exposed his dusky pink nipples. They were small and hard, Hux’s dogtags nestled between them before Hux caught them in two fingers and drew them up by the chain. His pale chest was fully exposed, rising and falling rapidly. The way his back was arched made his hips jut forward, and Kylo could see Hux’s own hard cock tenting his uniform.

That was what pushed Kylo over the edge, seeing the general of his armies _aroused_ by prostrating himself this way, and he doubled over, one hand raking back through Hux’s hair again and yanking his head back to expose his pretty throat and with two long, hard strokes, Kylo came. He had to force his eyelids not to flutter closed so he could see the way his come splattered white over Hux’s torso. It clung to one nipple, trailed down the groove between his pectorals.

“Fuck,” Kylo gasped, fingers going slack in Hux’s hair as he caught himself with his other hand on the edge of the table. His vision was blurry at the edge and muscles liquid.

When he could focus again, Hux had the black tank off, mopping himself clean while he held his dogtags away from his chest with one hand. He came to his feet shakily and Kylo reached out for him with weak fingers, brushing Hux’s hip. Hux was still hard, but not quite as much.

“Do you want me to…” Kylo began, and the look he received from Hux was a mix of surprise and...fear?

“No,” Hux said, backing away, out of Kylo’s reach. “I trust you’re feeling less tense now, Supreme Leader?”

That was an understatement. Kylo was still slumped against the conference table, pants around his ankles, spent cock heavy and half-hard against his thigh. It felt undignified, somehow, to reach down and tug them back on, but he managed it.

“I…” he said, fumbling at the eye-hooks on his tunic. “Yes. Th...excellent work, General.” His eyes flicked up in time to see Hux scowl at his roguish smirk.

“Good,” Hux said, laying his crumpled undershirt on the edge of his desk. “Until next time, then?”

Kylo cocked his head. “We have a date tonight, General,” he reminded Hux. “Or did you forget?”

Hux blanched visibly, the flush in his cheeks going blotchy. “I had assumed that we had simply...moved that up a few hours.”

Kylo’s brows quirked over his nose. “Never make assumptions with me,” he said. “I plan to see you in your quarters tonight at 2300, unless, of course, you are withdrawing your offer.”

Hux hesitated, crossed his arms over his chest, and then uncrossed them. He rubbed the back of one wrist over his lips, dropped the arm to his side. “No. I am not withdrawing my offer.”

Kylo smiled, knowing it for the serpentine expression it was. “Good,” he said. “This is the first idea you’ve ever had that I admit to full confidence in.”

Hux’s eyes narrowed and one hand clenched into a fist. “Out,” he said. “I have work to do.”

Kylo had nothing more to say, so he fastened his belt around his tunic and strode from Hux’s office feeling light-headed and warm. Only as he’d reached the turbolift to T-deck did he begin to think that he was missing something, that there was more to Hux’s scheme then just keeping the Supreme Leader’s temper sated. He felt like he’d been slipped some sort of exquisite poison.

It felt so good that he didn’t care.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some slurs for sex workers are thrown around in this chapter. They do not reflect the author's thoughts on the occupation.

The rest of the cycle passed in a haze.

Kylo felt like he’d tumbled into an alternate version of reality, a feeling which took up the space in his mind vacated by fading, post-orgasm bliss.

This dalliance with Hux couldn’t take place anywhere but on a knife’s edge, one wrong move on either of their parts ending in personal disaster, but that, Kylo thought, was what appealed to him the most. He knew Hux wanted something besides the peace of mind a sated Supreme Leader would give him, and the only answer to that was power.

But if Hux thought being a sexual outlet for Kylo’s temper was the gateway to galactic domination, he was thoroughly mistaken. Just one taste of what Hux was offering--his willingness to debauch himself for the sake of influence-- might have been enough to make Kylo an addict, but addiction was a self-serving mistress.

If another part of Hux’s plan had been to clear Kylo’s head enough that he felt like focusing on the mundane duties of a military leader, that had backfired spectacularly. Already tired from a restless night and nothing in the way of sustenance but painkillers, Kylo returned to his quarters and promptly fell asleep.

He dreamed again. This time, he was picking his way through a web, narrow strands made of light with nothing below him but utter darkness. The darkness called to him, and he knew that if he fell, he would never find his way out again. At the center of it all, the place he was trying desperately to reach, was a sun, red-hued and flaring and hot.

He woke tangled in his sheets, soaked in sweat.

He summoned a medical droid to his chambers and had the wound in his side--the massive scar where Chewbacca had shot him--assessed. His stay in the bacta tank after the explosion of Starkiller had been too short, and he hadn’t healed right. Bacta was sufficient for re-knitting muscle and stimulating new tissue growth, but it wasn’t fail-safe when it came to nerve damage.

The droid left him with the news that he would probably always have a certain amount of discomfort, and that he should seek holistic ways to alleviate it. That advice served to remind Kylo that from the moment he’d seen Hux in the medical wing, exposed and vulnerable, he’d forgotten about the pain, and the psychological narcotic had taken _fifteen hours_ to wear off.

 

At 1800, he was in his shower, sluicing off the sweat and remnants of bad dreams, and he couldn’t stop thinking of the way Hux had looked on his knees. Hux couldn’t have faked the tented trousers, the swollen pupils; perhaps the general hated what he was doing, but it turned him on. Kylo couldn’t abide Hux’s disgust, nor anyone’s, at such an intimate level. That was the aspect of it all he couldn't stop analyzing, the part of this fantasy he needed most to ring true.

Toweling off, he tried to imagine himself showing up at Hux’s door for their scheduled ‘appointment,’ and every approach felt like it made Kylo out to be a junkie looking for a score. He wanted it, yes, but this was a game, just like everything between them, and it boiled down to who wanted it more.

He didn’t bother dressing in anything more than a pair of sleeping trousers and a military issue tee, and then he checked his tablet to see where Hux was. There was a tracker in the grip of the general’s personal blaster, installed there at Kylo’s command after Hux had done the same to Kylo's belt. It wasn’t that Kylo needed the tracker, but it amused him that Hux wasn’t aware of it.

The beacon put Hux in his office, and Kylo cycled through security camera feeds until he located the one that displayed the general sitting behind his desk. Two senior officers stood at rigid attention before him, the look on Hux’s face stern, as though the conversation were grave.

It was the perfect time to interrupt him.

He watched Hux turn his head toward his desk comm, and Kylo smirked at the way the general’s lips turned down. Hux looked away, continuing to speak to the men in front of him, and after a moment Kylo realized that Hux intended to ignore his call. In response, Kylo extended his will through the Force and flicked the button on the desk comm to the ‘speaker’ setting.

“General,” he said, projecting ire he didn’t feel.

Hux stopped speaking mid-sentence, visibly flinching.

“Yes, Supreme Leader?” he asked after a few seconds’ pause.

“I’ve decided to move our meeting up a few hours,” Kylo told him, smirk widening to an amused smile as Hux noticeably flushed. The reaction was sure to seem noteworthy to the officers before him.

“As you wish, Leader Ren. What hour?” Hux was tapping his fingers on his desk, and Kylo could almost hear the drumming of fingernails against laminate.

“Now, General Hux. And, meet me in my private quarters.” Kylo almost added _rather than your own_ , but decided at the last moment that humiliating Hux in front of his men that overtly was not in the best interest of this continued arrangement.

Hux chewed his bottom lip, brow furrowed, and for a moment Kylo thought he might refuse, but then the general cleared his throat and stood, tugging imaginary creases out of his uniform.

“Very well, Lord Ren,” he said, the inflection on the last two syllables sounding fractious. He gestured toward the two officers with an apologetic smile. “If you’ll excuse me, gentleman.”

The officers expressed their understanding and dutifully left Hux, who then looked down at the comm on his desk as though he could see Ren through it.

“You said 2300 hours,” Hux protested.

“I changed my mind,” Kylo told him. “Being the fickle child that I am.” Hux had called him that once during a particularly heated argument.

Hux glanced around the room, lowered his voice. “I am not...ready,” he said, complexion showing the flustered state Kylo had pushed him to. “I haven’t done...any of the things you asked.”

This made something hot and primal stir in Kylo’s gut and his upper abdomen tightened into a delicious knot.

“No matter,” he told Hux. “I’ll take care of what’s needed.”

Hux’s mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water until he finally cleared his throat harshly. He looked like he wanted to ask something else, but decided against it.

“I will be with you in a moment, then,” Hux said instead, then reached out and flicked the desk comm off.

The moment it disconnected, Kylo powered his tablet down and stood, scanning the room. It occurred to him all at once that he’d never allowed anyone inside his private quarters, and he wondered what, if anything, Hux would find to judge him by.

The antechamber, where he would have received visitors had he been the type, was a minimalist’s space. When he’d first boarded the ship at Snoke’s summons, he’d been assigned quarters fit for an officer, closer to the bridge and more lushly appointed, but the rooms had felt stifling and reminded him of his home on Chandrila, replete with touches of personality someone else had chosen for him.

He’d abandoned those rooms in favor of a simpler, smaller space with a direct route to the hangar bay, which allowed him to slip on and off the destroyer without encountering anyone. Especially Hux.

Which made this all the more ironic.

He realized belatedly that his plan to move this encounter to his own quarters and shift it up by a handful of hours meant that it had slipped his mind to have a cleaning droid by. The sheets on his bed were the same that he’d woken tangled and sweating in earlier that afternoon, and he had no idea where fresh ones came from. They’d always simply appeared when he was conveniently out of his rooms.

It was too late now, so he made do with straightening them and pulling the thick, black duvet over the mattress to hide the wrinkles--that was one concession to comfort that he allowed himself. Space was cold, and an excess of artificial heat aboard a starship the size of the Finalizer was a massive drain on fuel.

Once he’d made some semblance of order out of the bed, he straightened up the refresher--picking his discarded garments up from the floor and tossing them in the laundry chute. He hid his toothbrush in the recessed cabinet behind the mirror, feeling like it was somehow too personal an item to leave lying about, then he took it briefly out again to clean his teeth.

Lastly, he hung his crumpled, damp towel up to dry, which brought him face to face with the interior of the refresher and its contents. Mixed into the collection of various soaps and cleansing products was his single bottle of lubrication, mostly full. He thought about leaving it there, convinced that he was on the precipice of Hux’s inevitable break from this charade, but then he bit his lip and took the bottle off the shelf. He dabbed the water off it with the towel and then squirreled it away in the single bedside table. Just in case.

He padded out of his bedroom just in time for the door chime, and he hesitated about where to place himself before he admitted Hux. It was the first time he regretted having next to nothing in the way of furniture.

After a handful of indecisive seconds, he opted to sit nowhere at all, and went to the door himself to release the lock. It felt like the perfect decision when it slid open and Hux took half a step back, clearly not anticipating it.

“General,” Kylo said. “So good of you to be flexible.”

Hux rolled his eyes. “Double entendre is no better than a pun, Ren, and you know what they say about that,” he sniped, crossing the threshold and shouldering past Kylo. There was a sense about him that seemed more in place were he walking into a combat situation--all crackling energy and hyper-awareness.

Hux looked about the room, fiddling with the cuff of his uniform where Kylo knew it hid the mono-molecular blade. “Where shall we do this?” he asked, expression pinched. He looked over his shoulder at Kylo. “I’m not even going to begin to ask you why you sacrificed a state room for this closet.”

Kylo lifted both brows. “You’re not making this arrangement very appealing,” he said. “Your sarcasm and scorn are nothing new.” He stepped closer to Hux, near enough to feel him stiffen as Kylo ran the backs of his knuckles down Hux’s silhouette, from ribs to hip. Kylo leaned closer, speaking into Hux’s ear. “I’m more interested in something I haven’t seen.”

Hux shivered, tongue darting out to wet his lips. He neither swayed into Kylo’s touch, nor shrank from it. “I must admit,” Hux said. “I didn’t expect you to...take this suggestion seriously.”

And there it was. The admission Kylo had been waiting for, had expected--even so, it still stung. He backed up several steps, gestured toward the door, fighting the warmth in his cheeks. “You’re free to leave,” he said, biting his tongue before he followed that with _you started this._

Hux did an about-face, giving Kylo a perplexed look, like he wasn’t sure why his words had felt barbed. “It’s just…” he began, smoothing out his tunic again. “I never thought that you found me...you know.” He waved a hand, vaguely gesturing at himself.

“Attractive?” Kylo supplied, and Hux responded with a short nod, color staining the ridges of his cheeks. Kylo had been told that he himself had an expressive face, that he could rarely hide his emotions. Hux was capable of a stone facade, but his complexion didn’t lie.

Kylo chewed the inside of his bottom lip for a moment, then crossed the distance between them again, deciding to try a different tactic. He wanted to know just how much lay below Hux’s still surface. Was there more to this suggestion of a sexual liaison than a grasp at power--something personal?

Hux allowed him to approach, but kept wary eyes on him. He was all tense lines by the time Kylo paused a hand-breadth from him and lifted a hand to Hux’s jaw.

“Who wouldn’t find you attractive?” he asked quietly, tracing the elegant shape of Hux’s jawbone, stopping where it curved up to meet his ear. He watched Hux’s eyes to see any indication that he didn’t buy Kylo’s soft words, but Kylo couldn’t read his expression.

“I never imagined you as the seductive type,” Hux said.

“Nor you,” Kylo added, shifting his hand to graze Hux’s earlobe with his thumb. Hux flinched like it tickled. “But you seemed to have the hang of it in your office earlier today.”

Hux reached up and swatted Kylo’s hand away. “Are we going to do this, or stand here like we’re playing roles in a bad theater production?”

Kylo huffed a laugh, shifting away from Hux to the chair at his comm station and dropping into it. “So you’re here to do what I want, then? In return for…?”

Hux rotated on his heels to face Kylo, folding his arms. “Call it an experiment,” he said. “My hypothesis is that if you have some other outlet to channel your energy you will not get in the way of my goals for the First Order..”

Kylo slumped back in the chair, crossing his ankles. He propped his elbows on the armrests. “So...you plan to keep an eye on me from the closest possible position?”

Hux made a face. “Crudely put, but yes.”

Kylo smiled. “Okay. Strip, then. Enthrall me.”

Hux’s mouth fell open, arms unfolding slowly. The confident, slightly dominate man Kylo had seen just hours before was buried now beneath something that seemed almost...shy. Like he’d never been invited to another man’s room.

“Strip,” Hux repeated bluntly.

Kylo only smiled wider in response and waved a magnanimous hand at him.

“Shouldn’t we…” Hux looked around the room. “Go in the bedroom?”

“Here is fine.”

He heard Hux snort, a quiet huff of air that sounded aristocratically offended. It was perfectly coupled with pursed lips and pinched eyebrows, making him look every bit like a young noble who’d been ordered to scrub the floor.

He hesitated for a few more seconds and then he unbuckled his belt in a stiff, mechanical move. He backed away from Kylo far enough to reach the table, where he laid the belt. Then he lifted his hands to his uniform jacket, unzipped it and shrugged it off his shoulders in the same, put-upon way.

“Slower,” Kylo said. “There’s no rush.”

Hux froze briefly, then turned his back on Kylo to carefully and very slowly fold his uniform jacket just so before he laid it beside his belt on the table. Kylo watched him, amused, but also entranced by the play of wiry muscle in his shoulders as he moved and the trim waist beneath what was clearly a fresh, black tank. Kylo was, indeed, very attracted to Hux, and he shifted in his seat, impatient to see more of him.

He was forced to wait by his own decree, however.

“I’m surprised you haven’t put on some cheap, cantina music for me to dance to,” Hux sniped, perching on the edge of one of the room’s two stools to work his boots off.

“Would you prefer that?” Kylo asked, smiling at the way Hux probably unintentionally made removing those boots alluring with his toes pointed down like a dancer, thigh raised and posture straight.

“I’m a general, not a credit-a-dozen whore,” Hux said, setting his boots aside beneath the table and sliding off the stool. He eyed Kylo.

Kylo laughed under his breath. “Right. You’d be worth at least a hundred-chip.”

Hux frowned at this assessment of his value, and answered by unfastening his pants, letting them hang open at the fly before he pulled the tank top over his head. Kylo’s eyes were drawn to the slender lines of his arms, the delicate crook of elbows and the small, pink nipples.

“Come here,” Kylo said, wetting his lips with his tongue.

Hux hesitated, but then started forward slowly. Kylo couldn’t help but notice how graceful he was for someone so tall; he was willowy and fine, and very well could have been a dancer, if he’d wanted.

When he was within arm’s reach, Kylo leaned forward in his chair and dipped two fingers beneath the just-exposed waistband of Hux’s briefs, pulling him close. Hux made a surprised noise, almost lost his footing before he gave up resisting and came to him.

Kylo made a space for him between his legs, face level with Hux’s navel. Kylo let go of him only long enough to frame his narrow waist with that same hand, sliding it around to the small of Hux’s back and guiding him just a little closer. The muscles in Hux’s stomach tensed as Kylo pressed his lips to the soft curve below his belly button, breath hot on his skin and tickling the downy, red-gold hair that disappeared into Hux’s briefs.

“You smell good,” Kylo murmured against Hux’s skin.

A fine tremor went through Hux, and he arched his back to press his belly forward. It felt like an instinctual move to Kylo, like Hux craved the attention.

“It’s nothing but regulation soap,” Hux protested, but his voice was small and breathy.

Kylo hummed in acknowledgement, not really listening. He brought his other hand up to explore Hux’s torso, molded them both around that small waist before nudging him gently with both thumbs.

“Turn around.”

Kylo felt Hux’s breath catch and he could see that arousal was taking hold of him. Kylo could almost hear Hux’s heartbeat, heavy and quick, as he turned slowly, deliberately, until his back faced Kylo.

Six years, and Kylo had never thought of Hux this way. Never thought of him as something with soft curves and warm planes, not with hot blood flowing through his veins and hardening his cock and making his skin flushed. He was _human_ , not an extension of the First Order machine, but something that could be consumed and savored.

Even if that would be Kylo’s undoing.

Hux’s uniform pants, already open at the front, slid easily off his hips to pool at his feet. Kylo watched goosebumps rise on the backs of Hux’s thighs, saw the muscles of his legs flex as Hux shifted. Kylo could sense discomfort from him, but it was all overlaid by a buzzing excitement that reminded Kylo of the way he’d felt the first time he’d undressed in front of a lover. It was a mix of fear and anticipation and a desire to please as much as it was a need for gratification. It was intoxicating.

Kylo stroked the knuckles of each hand over the round swell of Hux’s buttocks, mapping their shape before he caught the hem of his briefs and slid them down. Hux flinched, like he hadn’t expected it, and Kylo smoothed his hand over Hux’s thigh, giving him time to move away or to object if he wanted to. Instead, Hux turned his head slightly, not able to see Kylo but enough to get a sense of him. Kylo could see his shallow breathing in the rise and fall of his shoulders.

When Hux made no other move, Kylo allowed himself a few more moments to touch. The flesh of Hux’s ass was cool to the touch, soft, and it dimpled cutely when Kylo palmed one cheek. He traced his thumb down the crease, feeling his own cock aching. He pressed the heel of his hand to it, then pulled away from Hux suddenly.

“Go get on the bed,” he told him, inflection almost lost in the husky tenor. “On your knees.”

Hux, for once, didn’t argue. He stepped out of the discarded clothes, peeled off his socks and left the garments there, crossing the room to the only other door. Kylo had only left the refresher light on, so when Hux looked back at him from the doorway, he was limned in gold while the rest of his features were bathed in shadow.

Kylo shivered, hair standing up on his arms as he remembered the dream he’d had that afternoon, and the sun burning at the center of a web of light, nothing but darkness beneath.

He stood as Hux disappeared into the room, shoving his own, loose pants off as he walked. He stripped out of his t-shirt as well and was completely naked when he entered the bedroom, expecting to find Hux arranged as bidden. Instead, he found the general hovering at the foot of the bed, looking unsurely at it while two fingers of one hand scratched nervously at the base of his inner thumb.

He seemed to sense Kylo enter, and he looked over his shoulder. Kylo saw Hux’s mouth part in an _o,_ eyes dropping to take in Kylo’s body. The pink hue that had suffused Hux’s skin since Kylo had asked him to strip deepened. He’d seen Kylo more than half nude earlier that day, but it seemed the full effect was something else.

Looking at Hux now, Kylo could understand that.

“Bed,” Kylo repeated, needing it now instead of simply wanting to enjoy Hux following his orders. His cock felt thick and heavy between his legs, bobbing awkwardly as he crossed the space between them.

Hux sank to his knees on the edge of the mattress, shuffled forward and wrinkling the duvet beneath him before he finally dropped to his hands as well. His back was stiff, every line of him tense, which was no way to enjoy what they were about to do.

Kylo crawled onto the bed, kneeling behind him, hands immediately going to the smooth skin of Hux’s back and kneading the muscle from shoulders to lower back.

“Is this how our arrangement is going to go?” Kylo asked lowly. “I summon you, and you spread yourself out on my bed however I ask?”

“Are you going to make me Grand Marshal?”

Kylo vibrated with soft laughter. “Maybe,” he said, bending down to press a kiss to Hux’s tailbone. “Depends on how good this…” he bit down on the meat of Hux’s ass. “...is.”

“You’re vile,” Hux said breathlessly, sounding like he either didn’t mean it, or loved it.

“Mmm,” Kylo hummed, cupping both cheeks of Hux’s ass and parting them. Hux’s hole was furled tight and pink, his balls hanging heavy beneath, dusted with pale gold hair. Kylo shifted, lowered his head, and swiped his tongue along the crease.

Hux gasped, the sound turning into an undignified squawk as he jerked forward, quivering. “What the fu…” he began, and then moaned loudly when Kylo did it again.

“Thought you said you weren’t a credit-a-dozen whore,” Kylo teased. Before Hux could answer, Kylo tongued that tight entrance, pressed the tip of his tongue to it and felt it flutter.

“Kylo…” Hux breathed. “That’s...disgusting.” The words lost their impact as they drowned in another long, low moan. Hux’s head dropped to the mattress, back arching as he pressed back onto Kylo’s tongue.

Pleased he’d found something Hux had never done before, Kylo let him guide the pace, enjoying the way Hux’s tension began to melt as his hips swayed back in a slowly building rhythm. Every thrust of Kylo’s tongue pushed a little gasp from Hux’s chest, and the general’s fingers were white-knuckled as they gripped the duvet.

Once Hux had relaxed enough that Kylo was able to feel the soft walls of his entrance with his tongue, Kylo drew back. He pressed the pad of his thumb gently against the furl, just barely inside it, keeping him open as Kylo tugged at the drawer of his bedside table with the Force. It slid open, and Kylo pulled the lubricant into his hand. He almost laughed at the inanity of using his powers for something like this, but no one except the two of them ever needed to know.

Kylo flipped the bottle upside down, pouring the viscous liquid into his palm. Hux looked at him over his shoulder, hair falling over his forehead and into his eyes. Kylo wanted to run his hands through it, wanted to taste his mouth, wanted... _so much_ . A lifetime of this drug. Not because it was sex, but because it was _Hux._

He watched Hux’s eyes flick to the bottle of lubricant, and some of the color drained from his cheeks. He quickly pressed his face back down into the mattress, back dipped and hips thrust back. As he stroked his own cock, coating it with slick, he saw all the relaxed curves of Hux’s body become stark lines again.

With his free hand, Kylo petted Hux’s back, rubbing a small circle into the small of it.

“Do you have a preference?” he asked.

Hux twitched, looking back again with a miffed expression. “Just. However.” His voice was reedy and unsure.

“However,” Kylo droned, brow furrowing. He sank back on his knees, peering at Hux. “You...have. Done this before?” he asked, hand going limp in his lap.

Hux growled, small and frustrated, and he flipped over, pulling his legs together and backing up toward the top of the bed. “I…” he began, swiping his hair out of his face. “I’ve done...things. During my schooling. But…not exactly this.”

Kylo felt some of his arousal wan, replaced by an awkward silence. No partner he’d ever been with had not had experience, and he didn’t know what to do with innocence.

“Do you…” he began, letting the question hang with nothing but an inquisitive, lost expression.

Hux’s foot shot out, connecting hard with the meat of Kylo’s inner thigh. “I wouldn’t be here if not, damnit. Just...fuck me already.”

Kylo raised both eyebrows, covered a laugh with a fake cough that he hid behind his hand.

“Is that an order, General?” he asked.

“Fuck you, Ren.” Hux tucked his leg up close to himself again, toes curling into the duvet.

Kylo bit his lip to keep from laughing, though at the same time something very primal was triggered by Hux’s seeming innocence. Kylo reached out with the Force, tentatively prodding at Hux’s defenses. _Anxiety, fear, need, want want want._

Kylo shuddered, his half-soft cock thickening again, and quickly. He reached out and caught Hux’s ankles with both hands, pulling him back, spreading him across the mattress. Hux flushed, but he didn’t resist, and he opened his legs easily when Kylo slipped his hand between them; he pressed his middle finger into Hux’s hole without preamble and watched his head drop back, throat bared, mouth open.

It was an offering Kylo couldn’t resist, and he dipped down to sink his teeth into Hux’s neck, just above the shoulder. Hux cried out, twitched beneath him, his hole clenching around Kylo’s finger, and he snaked a hand into Kylo’s thick tresses. Hux allowed Kylo to suck a bruise into his skin, to work another finger in while he shuddered beneath him, until finally Hux tugged Kylo’s hair hard enough to make Kylo raise his head and look him in the eye.

For a moment, Hux looked poised to speak, but then he simply surged forward and captured Kylo’s lips with his. Kylo was startled by it, so much so that he didn’t return it, eyes wide. Then Hux jerked back from Kylo’s stone expression and flushed harder. He wriggled beneath Kylo like he was trying to get away from him, muscles bunched with tension.

“Stop,” Kylo whispered, and Hux froze.

Hux didn’t look at him for a moment, but finally turned his head into the silence. Their eyes met, and Kylo slowly leaned into him, touching their lips together.

“Is this what you want?” Kylo whispered against his lips, using that moment to draw his finger out of Hux’s hole and push it back in.

Hux glared, started to say something guaranteed to be sharp, but Kylo dipped his head again to silence him.

They explored each other with lips and tongue, a push and pull of tastes and textures and pressure and soft, wet sounds. Kylo was lost in it, in the warm, slick walls of Hux’s body around his fingers as he worked him open. It all felt like it was happening to someone else, some alternate self whose body Kylo was inhabiting just this once so that he could see what he’d been missing all these years.

They barely parted as Kylo finally adjusted himself between Hux’s legs and guided his cock inside Hux. He took it slowly, savoring Hux’s shallow breaths, the way his thigh quivered where he wrapped it around Kylo’s leg, the wet, tight feel of him.

Kylo hid his face in Hux’s neck when he was fully inside him, breathed in the sweat-salt scent of him while he waited for Hux’s body to relax around him. He mouthed at the smooth skin of Hux’s neck until he felt Hux’s other leg curl around him, ankles locking around his hips, and then Kylo began rocking into him slowly, shallowly, until he felt Hux start to respond.

It was tentative at first, soft grunts giving away the pain of the stretch on Kylo’s cock, but gradually Hux fell into a rhythm of panting moans that matched the thrust of his hips upward. Their union began quietly, like a secret that would undo them both if spoken aloud, slowly broke into the sound of a creaking bed frame, of slick skin against skin and the wet slide of Kylo’s cock into Hux’s body.

Kylo felt like he was on fire, like every game he thought he’d been playing and the webs he’d been spinning were nothing, that he was firmly in the spider’s lair and always had been. Might always be.

“Hux,” he gasped, pressing his face into the crook of Hux’s shoulder. “I’m..” The rest was drowned out by a groan as Hux tugged hard with his thighs, thrust up to draw Kylo deep inside. Hux arched his back, drew Kylo down more firmly on top of him, and after a sex-addled moment, Kylo realized what he wanted. Friction against the long, slender cock pressed between their bellies.

Kylo’s breath hitched and he tucked one arm around Hux, leaned heavily into him and worked their bodies against one another, giving Hux what he wanted. Every gasp and every gouge of Hux’s sharp nails drove him further, until with a shuddering, choked wail, Kylo felt Hux climax. Hot come slicked his stomach and Hux’s walls tightened, squeezed and released and fluttered as he shook, and that was all Kylo needed to tumble off the edge after him. His hips jerked as he spilled himself inside Hux, every tremor lighting nerve endings down his inner thighs, making his toes curl and fingers tense.

Only when he came down from it did he realize he’d been holding his breath, and Kylo gasped it out and cursed. He couldn’t move at first, until gradually he felt Hux’s fingers between his. Somewhere, they’d linked hands, and now Kylo’s felt bruised.

He let go and rolled off Hux heavily, flopping back on the mussed bedding and blinking as his head swam. He felt dizzy, disoriented, like his head was detached from his body.

“What did you do to me?” he asked Hux, meaning it to sound like some version of compliment, but it sounded mystified.

Beside him, Hux shifted, and when Kylo turned his head, he found Hux had rolled onto his side, facing him.

“Hopefully I earned my keep,” he murmured, the ghost of a smile playing on his lips. His eyes were wide and vulnerable, though, and it clawed at Kylo’s chest.

“You did this because you want to be Grand Marshal?” Kylo asked quietly, searching Hux’s face.

Hux’s expression darkened. “I told you, I’m not a whore.”

“So?” Kylo moved his hand, stroked his fingers down Hux’s naked side. Hux shivered, but didn’t pull away.

“Maybe it’s all about the conquest,” Hux said at last, smirking.

“You’ve a long way to go, then,” Kylo told him, suppressing a smile. “A lot of...territory to cover.”

Hux rolled his eyes, sinking back into the pillows briefly before he sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He stood, and Kylo was pleased to see that his knees wobbled, that there a trail of his come sliding down the inside of one thigh. Despite being spent, Kylo’s cock twitched again.

Hux looked back at him. “Until next time, Supreme Leader?” he asked.

Kylo considered his parting words, considered making arrangements for some date in the future when they would do this again, but the thought of it made his chest feel tight with impatience.

He held Hux’s eyes, shook his head, and beckoned him back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if there are any errors, I am half-blind from writing all day. I'll fix them as I'm able to see them. HOpe you all have enjoyed this. Thank you for reading, and would love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
